Late Night Acceptance
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Luxa is a Queen. Not only that but also from the Underland. It would be wrong to have an Overlander King, right? GregorXLuxa Oneshot


Late Night Acceptance

When the ex-warrior walked into the queen's bedroom, he found that she was asleep. As she should be, as it was somewhere between late at night and early morning. He yawned, walking over to her bed.

"Luxa." Gregor whispered in her ear. "Hey Lux, get up."

"Gregor?" She opened her eyes.

"Yeah." The nineteen year old kissed her head.

"I thought that you had…what's that dreaded thing called again?"

"You're thinking of school. College is what I'm in now and it's nowhere near as 'dreaded'." He smiled at her. "Winter break started today."

"Oh." She shifted on the bed so that she was sitting. Gregor got onto the bed, crawling over her so that he could lay behind her. "You are not going to spend it with your family?"

"I'll spend Christmas with them."

"Christmas…that thing where that child was born?"

"Yep." Gregor smirked. "But I was thinking about another child being born."

Luxa gave him a confused look. "What child?"

"Our child."

"But Gregor I am not-"

He cut her off by kissing her. "But you could be."

"We have gone over this. I am queen, Gregor. I cannot have a child with you." She looked at him. "Which brings me to my next point. We have to stop doing this. I am almost twenty and need to find someone to marry and have children with."

"I-"

"That is from the Regalia. Besides, if I don't, there is a great chance that Howard's wretched family will become the royal family and I'll do everything in my power to stop that."

"Luxa." He sighed. "I love you and you love me. You know that you could never find anyone else."

"I could and I will Gregor."

"No you won't. You want to be with me so why don't you?"

"Because Gregor, you are an Overlander."

He shook his head. "No one else has a problem with this but you."

"Many people have a problem with it!"

"Nerissa doesn't, Hazard doesn't, all the guards that have walked in on us before didn't look happy but they haven't said anything. Hell even Howard thinks it'll happen! And as if to prove my point more, Vikus has already decided that we would be married before he dies."

"Do not bring Vikus into this." Luxa looked offended that he would even bring her very sick grandfather up.

"Sorry." He leaned over her, his face inches from hers. "I want to marry you Luxa."

"Gregor, if it was just you marrying me, then it wouldn't be an issue. But I am a queen and you marrying me would make you-"

"King, I know. I want to be king, Lux." He kissed her. "But if you don't want me too fine."

"Gregor-"

"But, just let me have you, one last time." He put his lips to hers, silencing anything she would have said. They had had one last time at least twenty times before. Each time, Gregor secretly hoped that he got her pregnant and then she'd feel cornered to marry him. Not the most romantic way to get a girl to marry you but by now he would take what he could get.

"Gregor." She mumbled as he started down her neck. "I have a lot of things to do tomorrow. I do not have time for this. I need to sleep."

"You will sleep Luxa. Just not now."

"How did you even get down here?"

"I asked Aurora to pick me up."

Luxa's eyes narrowed. "And she did not tell me?"

"I guess not." Gregor ran his hands up Luxa's shirt. He smiled when he found that she wasn't wearing underneath. "How's Vikus?"

"Do we have to talk about him right now?" She squirmed as the overlander flicked one of her nipples.

He smiled. "No, I guess not. He's getting better though, right?"

"No. He'd dying Gregor."

"We're all dying Luxa. Just some faster than others." He took off her shirt. "I choose to think that I'm dying slower than you because I'm less bitter."

"I am not bitter!"

"You're very bitter." He kissed her. "But I like you that way."

Rolling her eyes, Luxa grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of her. "You are very annoying, Overlander."

She moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and started pulling it over his head. Once that was gone, she started running her hands up and down his stomach.

"You know Lux, it's very unlikely any guy in the Underland has abs like these." He wagged his eyebrows.

Luxa was not amused. "Give it a few years and you won't have abs like this either."

Frowning at her, Gregor leaned down and kissed each of her breasts. "There you go again."

"What?"

"Always so negative."

Luxa was tired of his voice. Deciding to shut him up for awhile, she leaned down and grabbed the building bulge in his jeans. As she rubbed gently, Queen Luxa rolled them over so that she was on top of him. He groaned as she squeezed a little.

"I wonder if Underland men are as easy to please as you." She mused, unzipping his jeans. "Do all Overlander men have designs on their undergarments?"

"First off, it's Batman, second yeah most guys do and thirdly, stop talking."

"What is…Batman?"

"Luxa, come on."

She sighed, pulling the jeans off before continuing the rubbing. Stopping, she pulled down his boxers too, deposition them on floor. She looked down at his penis before at his face. Her eyes still locked with him, she reached down and took hold of his hardened member, pumping it. Gregor smiled a little, leaning up. He kissed her gently, running his hands up and down her side, before pushing her back onto her back, him now over her.

"Luxa." He looked down at her. "I love you."

"Yeah, I know." She leaned up and kissed him. "Hurry up. I want to get to sleep."

"No. You want me to hurry so that you can feel me love you." He nuzzled her neck.

"Gregor."

He kissed her head before moving down her body, kissing and biting occasionally. Luxa groaned softly, so softly that Gregor barely heard it. He and Luxa had never been particularly vocal in sex, which was a good thing, as they were trying to keep their relationship hush-hush…not that they did that good but whatever. He gently pulled her pants off. When he got to her underwear, he decided to tease her a little. He kissed right above them.

"Gregor, stop it." She pushed his head away. "We do it now or else this is over. I have things to-"

She stopped when he pulled her underwear off and started kissing her most private part. She sucked in a breath as he licked her. Oh God.

"Fuck Overlander."

He smiled against her. Fuck was not a word that those in the Underland used but she had picked up from him. He didn't think that she knew what it meant really, just knew that he said it in sex.

"G-Gregor." She mumbled in a hushed whispered as his tongue entered her. She was silent for a minute or two before speaking again. "O-Overlander, stop. I feel it."

He removed his mouth, replacing it with his fingers. "Feeling what Luxa?"

"G-Gregor." She moaned softly. He pulled his fingers out and kissed under her bellybutton before getting over her.

"I love you Lux." He muttered as he entered her. Luxa closed her eyes. He kissed her head, gently pulling out. God she felt wonderful. If he could stay in her forever, he would.

"Gregor."

He looked into her eyes. "No."

"Greg."

She wanted him to go faster but he wouldn't. He refused. Not that he didn't want to but he knew that it was killing Luxa and that they would last longer. He was planning on stay for two more days, though Luxa still thought that this was the last time, so he knew that tomorrow or the next day, he could give her what she wanted. Right now though, he wanted to enjoy this feel and make it last.

"Overlander."

He was getting tired of her talking. "No."

He kissed her, silencing her. As their tongues dueled and he pumped in and out of her, Luxa decided that he could stay…at least for awhile.

Finally, when Gregor felt Luxa's walls tighten around him, he realized that it was the end. She came, milking him into coming too. He looked down at her before pulling out.

"Luxa, come clean me off."

She took a deep breath, her eyes slowly opening. "What?"

"You know what."

"Overlander-"

"Come on, it's the last time."

She rolled her eyes before moving down on the bed. She put her mouth over his manhood, licking off her juices. She sucked on the top for a second before laying back down. Gregor turned over, laying his head in her breasts. She ran a hand down the back of his head.

"I have things to do in the morning."

"I know. I'm leaving remember?"

"Overlander."

He smiled against her. "So I can stay? I don't have to go back for two days."

"You're going back for your things?"

"What things?"

"You offered marriage, did you not?"

He lifted his head up. "Lux, are you serious?"

"Yes Gregor." She kept her smile down.

"Well I didn't offer marriage."

"What?"

"I said that I wanted to marry you, not would you marry me. There's a difference."

She glared at him. "I am only agreeing once and that is now."

"Fine, I'll marry you." He laid his head back down. "If I have to."

Luxa chose to ignore his comments. "You are going to give up the Overland?"

"For you? Hell yeah."

Luxa smiled, kissing the top of his head. "I love you."

"Eh, you're alright."

"Gregor-"

"I love you too."


End file.
